School is Hell
by yamihawkeye
Summary: AU highschool fic. How the heck can someone fall in love, do homework, and not get murdered by the popular kids? And there's something occuring that no teen realizes. KxL, AxC, MxM, SxS, YxS, AxM. The votes are counted: RxL!
1. Fllay's Obsession

A/N: Okay, I'm back, once again, starting a new fic without finishing my others. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little fic of mine. Originally, there were only going to be three sisters, but then I saw 'Related' on the WB.

* * *

"Fllay? Aren't you going to come down and join us? We would be very pleased to have you with us!" Fllay Clyne slammed her magazine down on her dresser. Why the hell did Lacus insist upon having this damn ritual of sisterly-bonding anyway? Everyone new it was bull. 

"Coming Lacus!" she shouted before storming downstairs into the living room. Lacus sighed, seeing Fllay seethe in the doorway.

"Come on, sit down and we can begin!" she gestured cheerfully for her sister to sit down. Despite her disposition, the kind girl was disappointed. _Why does Fllay always have to act so moody_? she wondered and sighed, taking her own seat next to her youngest sister, Meyrin. Fllay succumbed and took and sat across from the other two with Lunamaria, or Luna. Fllay was extremely grumpy, for Lacus had interrupted her from one of her favorite things, Kira-dreaming. He had become even more of an obsession of hers ever since she found out Lacus liked him too. She viewed it as a race, one she desperately wanted to win.

"So, what shall we play?" her sister's voice cut through her thoughts. Fllay's frown deepened.

"Cards," Luna spoke from beside her. She had noticed Fllay's attitude and was trying to avoid a full scale war. Nothing could happen from a simple card game, at least. "I'll play Rummy."

"Oh how wonderful!" Lacus smiled at her sister, much to Fllay's disgust.

"Well, if she's playing then I'm not. I want to play 21," growled Fllay, glaring at her sister. Lacus's blue eyes showed her sadness, but she smiled anyway.

"Alright then!" she chirped. "That's a good game as well." Meyrin nodded and fetched the cards, leaving the other three to think.

_When did she become this way? _Lacus mused. _Before, she was always happy. She never was this sullen. _Likewise, Lunamaria was having the similar thoughts of confusion. But Fllay, Fllay's thoughts were on pure loathing and hatred. She was plotting a battle, no doubt about that. _Her happiness is sickening! NO ONE can be that nice, damnit! Kira ought to realize that! _she steamed.

Meyrin entered the room tentatively, brushing past Fllay as she did so. Fllay glanced up from her murderous gaze long enough to study her youngest sister. If she was going to fight a war, she needed soldiers…

Meyrin gave an audible gulp. She didn't like that evil grin her sister was giving her…

* * *

Athrun was online, talking to his best friend, Kira Yamato, and another friend, Dearka Elthman. They had been discussing Dearka's favorite topic, girls. Unfortunately for Athrun, talking about girls always leads to the dreaded dating topic, which leads to… 

DEman: I'm telling you Athrun, you seriously need a girl. You're 16. Com'on, you've got like 12 girls just waiting to be asked out by you. Pick one!

SeedBlue: No, thanks, man I can't

Striker: Why not? It'd be good for you. Stress relief

SeedBlue: Oh yeah, well what about you, Kira? As I recall, you don't have a girl either

Striker: … That's not the point…

DEman: Come on you guys! Athrun, what can hold you back from dating? Don't tell me your dad pulled one of those lame, 'No Dating Until After You're Married" rules

SeedBlue: …

DEman: He didn't!

SeedBlue: Well… not exactly, but it's sorta implied

DEman: ;groan;

Striker: HAHAHA!

SeedBlue: Shut it

Striker: ;cowers;

DEman: Uh oh, my mom's yelling something about shampoo in the dishwasher. Gotta go

_DEman signed off_

Striker: I might as well go too

SeedBlue: Yeah, see ya tomorrow

Athrun sighed and signed off. It was true, he couldn't go on dates. His eyes shifted over to a picture of Lacus on his desk. Stupid arranged marriages.

* * *

Kira Yamato sighed and signed off as well. Athrun was right, he didn't have a girlfriend. The brown-haired boy racked his brain, trying to think of the girls at school. Would any even possibly go out with him? His mind flashed an image of a pink-haired girl. _Lacus…_ he thought dreamily, a light blush stained his cheeks. She was pretty, and already a good friend. She was a great singer, as well. She was kind to everyone… she was perfect. Kira shook his head. _Nope, not going to happen, Yamato. No way is Lacus Clyne going to go out with you._ Kira frowned and tried to think of another girl. The next one that popped into his mind this time was Cagalli Attha. Kira paused then shuddered, thinking of all the bruises she'd given him. _Hell no!_ Besides, every time Dearka had suggested they go out in grade school, Kira couldn't. It felt too much like they were brother and sister. Anyway, she had moved before Athrun came. He began to think of another girl, and this time he one who came to his mind was Fllay, Fllay Clyne. A blush once again appeared on his cheeks, but this one was deeper than the small one when he thought of Lacus. Fllay had been Kira's crush since last year, but it seemed even more impossible than dating Lacus. Fllay was extremely popular, as well, and seemed to have dozens of minions throughout the school, ready to do her bidding. Dozens of guys went out with her before, and strangely enough Fllay's own fiancé, Sai Argyle never seemed to mind. 

_Fllay probably doesn't even notice I'm there_.

_That's not true, you're friends with Fllay, _his mind responded.

_You know what I mean,_ Kira told himself dejectedly.

The boy moaned and threw himself on his bed. There was no way he was ever going to get a girlfriend.

* * *

Meyrin Hawke sat on her bed, listening to her sister's pop songs through headphones. She loved how Lacus's songs could take her to a different world. Right now, Silent Night had her sailing among the stars. Blissfully Meyrin skated upon the black sky, her feet making ripples in the smooth, cold, liquid glass. Suddenly, though, she was yanked back down to earth, the melody no longer ringing in her ears. When she opened her eyes, she saw Fllay standing by the CD player, finger of the off button. 

"Hey! I was listening to that!" she whined.

"Not anymore you aren't," Fllay smirked haughtily before maintaining a more pathetic posture. "Mey, please listen. I really need your help." Meyrin's eyes widened. Fllay hadn't called her Mey since they were little, but the biggest shock of all was Fllay needing help. Her sister never liked to admit weakness to anyone, ever.

"Fllay…" she whispered, surprised. "Wha-what is it, she stammered finally, unable to think of anything else.

"It's about Lacus…" Fllay trailed off, noticing that Meyrin had suddenly put up her guard.

"What about her?" she said quietly, bitterness crept into her voice.

"It's just, I feel like there's an unbalance of power in the house," Fllay spoke softly, contemplating on each word before she said it. It took a lot to tear Meyrin's loyalties away from any of her precious Onee-chans. Luckily, she was more attached to Luna than Lacus. Baisically, all Fllay would have to do for this is use puppy dog eyes.

"I don't."

"Well, what about the fact that you have an earlier bedtime than the rest of us?" Fllay countered.

"I never use it anyway. And beside, that's not Onee-chan's fault, that's Father's rule." protested Meyrin.

"And who does Father listen to the most?" Fllay's voice was suffocatingly sweet, like she had just swallowed five jars of honey.

"Lacus…" Meyrin faltered.

"Exactly. Father always gives Lacus what she wants. And I don't think it's fair to let her get her way when it comes to boys either." Meyrin arched an eyebrow. This was typical Fllay to try and get something, but the conversation wasn't going exactly in the direction she had assumed it would.

"Come again?"

"I want you to help me win Kira Yamato before she wins him. Clear?"

"Umm… Lacus is engaged and so are you," the other pointed out, although she knew it was pointless.

"Doesn't matter. Help me… Please." Fllay begged. Meyrin was shaken with the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, I'll help you if-" she was cut off.

"Great. From now on you'll report to me, not Lunamaria, and definitely not Lacus, understand? You cannot tell them anything." Fllay smiled. "And your assignment, 'Help Fllay Get Kira' starts now."

Meyrin began kicking herself mentally. "Fine," she grumbled. In a flash, Fllay was gripping her shoulder, her steel gray eyes staring wildly into her own blue ones.

"When I tell you to do something, it's 'Yes, Fllay', understand?"

Meyrin gasped and nodded, trying to wrench herself out of the bone-crushing grasp. "Yes, Fllay." Fllay released her hold and smiled wickedly at her younger sister.

"You're the best," she smirked one more time before running out of the room.

Meyrin flopped onto her back, defeated. No amount of Lacus's songs could help her breathe now.

* * *

Poor Meyrin. And just to let everyone know… 

Lacus and Fllay: They are in the same grade, but they aren't twins. Lacus somehow is couple months older though.

Just thought that was confusing. Anyway, REVIEW!


	2. Miss Rey

Mike: Aw- bloody hell. I forgot to mention I don't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny, but I think we all knew that.

* * *

In the limo ride to school the four Clyne girls were silent; as if yesterday's mutual argument was still looming over their heads. Fllay, however, seemed eerily chipper. Meyrin noted this as her stomach gave another jolt. She had to play matchmaker for her sister. _It's not fair! You should be helping Lacus!_ her mind told her over and over again. Meyrin just twisted her hands anxiously and shot quick glances are everyone in the car before darting away to look at her feet for the millionth time. Lunamaria began to notice this pattern. 

"Mey is there anything wrong?" she asked, worried. She had always shared a better bond with Meyrin compared to her other sisters, even if they didn't get along most of the time.

Meyrin's head shot up and her features became blank and emotionless, devoid of the frightened expression she wore seconds ago. "What? Oh, I'm just worried about a test today. I didn't study at all." Lunamaria frowned, but merely nodded. She was obviouslylying, but there seemed no sense to push matters. She looked at Fllay, last night she had seen Fllay march angrily into Meyrin's room and come back out smirking. If Fllay had done anything she'd smack that girl to hell.

"Don't worry Meyrin, you'll do fine," Lacus smiled sweetly at her younger sister. Meyrin felt her gut drop again.

"Yeah… thanks Lacus…" she murmured. Great, now she felt even worse about this. Her oldest sister was being nice to her and here she was trying to sabotage her love life.

"Yeah, you better pass." Fllay spoke up, surprising the other two, who thought that their sister was referring to the test. But Meyrin knew well what she really meant. She caught Fllay's eyes and shuddered. Oh yes… she had better pass.

The limo came to a screeching halt. Meyrin groaned. Doom was looming.

"Your high school," the butler bowed as he opened the car door.

Meyrin scrambled out. She had to find Kira. Today she would stalk him and figure out her strategy, like a scout mapping the land for a possible attack.

* * *

"Smooth move Elthman. Didn't see that one coming at all." Athrun gasped, kneeling over in side-splitting laughter. All around him their friends were doing the same. 

"Aw, shut up," winced Dearka, rubbing the imprint of Milly's hand on his cheek. "How was I supposed to know that she didn't win in the photography competition this year? She usually does!" The blond boy glanced over at the girl who gave the slap, Miriallia Haww, who was hanging out with her yearbook friends. She was his crush, but Milly showed no interest in him. Where other girls would swoon at his jokes, she would only roll her eyes. It probably didn't help that she knew he liked her too. Ever since that day he had been dared to tell her how he felt, Milly began to alienate herself from him. He tore himself away from gazing at her brown hair long enough to notice a blond boy sitting by himself on the stairway.

"Hey guys, check it out!" he shouted, eager to get the attention off his mistake. "It's a new kid!" The laughing stopped long enough for the group to look at the boy.

"Alright!" Kira cheered along with Kuzzey. "Let's go say hi!" He took off down the way, the other boys trailing behind him.

_BRRRRRRRIING! _

The school bell rang before any of them could reach him, however. Kira skidded to a halt at the very edge of the top step and teetered dangerously as if he was going to fall. He probably would have to, if someone hadn't reached out and pulled him back. His amethyst eyes widened as he turn to see who it was. Light powder blue eyes stared back at him, inches away from his face. Kira had twisted around while she was still holding his arm, meaning that he accidentally had pulled her closer to him. Lacus's hand still gripped the arm and pulled her arm around his back due to the laws of left and right.

"Err... Lacus..." he stammered, trying to edge out of her grip. To have a girl so close to him, especially one he liked, was uncomfortable.

"Oh I'm sorry! Am I hurting you?" she asked innocently, releasing her vice-like hold.

_Gah! She's so naïve. I don't think she even realizes what she did..._ Athrun thought, watching what had unfolded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kira muttered and dashed past her to the school, his face as red as a cherry.

Fllay watched all of this from afar, an insane glint forming in her eyes, as rage began to boil.

"Meyrin, you had better get your sorry ass moving," she whispered to the girl beside her. Meyrin nodded, afraid.

"Yes, Fllay."

* * *

Cagalli Yula Attha was pissed. Pissed beyond belief. Already today ten people had mistaken her for a boy, and quite frankly, it was irritating. Most of the time the people who made the mistake were teachers so she couldn't punch their lights out. Others were students, but they always mentioned it right under the teacher's noses, so she couldn't punch their lights out. One of them was even an old friend back in middle school! Had it really been that longsince she left in middle school? 

"No, Mr. La Flaga, I'm a girl," she spoke before he could even open his mouth. She didn't want the count of idiots to go up to eleven.

Mwu La Flaga's jaw dropped in mock despair. "I wasn't going to ask you if you were a boy, Miss Attha,"the science teacherwhimpered, feigning hurt. "I knew you were a girl, you don't look like a guy at all to me!" _She looks just like a guy,_ he mused as he checked her outfit. A page boy cap was placed jauntily on her head, crimson, like her tee-shirt. She wore baggy khaki pants and military dog tags as well, black sneakers on her feet. If Mwu hadn't known she was a girl beforehand, he would've sworn that Cagalli was a guy. However, there was one indicator that would've still given her away- her body. Being among many high-school girls has given Mwu an ability to easily identify a girl's body, no matter what, sometimes by the waist, other times by the… yeah… Mwu smirked.This job was too kind to him.

"Take your seat between Lacus Clyne and Athrun Zala."

Cagalli stared at him blankly. "Who's Athrun?" Like everyone else in the music world, she knew Lacus well and easily spotted her. But there were two empty seats next to Lacus, both between her and two girls. Well, their hairstyles made them look like girls anyway, but she could tell by the clothes that they weren't.

"Huh? Oh, that's right, you're new here. Athrun is the boy with blue hair, the other is Yzak Joule." Cagalli nodded and took her seat.

"Hello, I'm Lacus Clyne," whispered the pink-haired girl. "Pleased to meet you!"

"Cagalli," the blonde nodded and turned to the boy next to her. He was staring at her with a look of confusion and shock on his face.

"Hey, is there a problem?" growled Cagalli, a little embarrassed to have someone stare at her.

"A girl?" Athrun stammered, completely red in the face. Poor Athrun didn't know that that was the eleventh time today. Cagalli finally snapped. Thoughts of getting in trouble were pushed to the back of her mind.

"Yeah, that's right, I'm a girl! What is it with you men!" She slammed her fist down on the desk. Athrun shrunk back at her blazing gaze.

"CAGALLI ATTHA! That behavior is not tolerable in this classroom! Go in the hall!" called Mwu from the front of the classroom.

"Fine!" she hissed and stormed out of the room. The students scrambled eagerly to get out of the way. All of them feared that being in a one inch radius of her would kill you. All but one that is. A certain jock with greasy purple hair sat calmly in the back of the classroom, studying her. A light of amusement shone in his eye.

"Feisty…" he sighed, in a pathetic, lovesick way. Cagalli slammed the door shut behind her. It was so loud that it rattled the bookshelves and made some of the girls jump. "Very feisty indeed…"

* * *

"SHINN ASUKA! STELLAR IS GOING TO KILL YOU!" Stellar Loussier shrieked. 

"Stellar, I- OW! Hey! OW! I didn't mean to!" Shinn cowered on the ground as he was showered in slaps. Pretty soon his whole face was as red as his eyes. In fact, one could say his head looked exactly like a tomato with black hair.

**_Flashback _**

_"Hey guys, this is Stellar Loussier. She just transferred here from Eartlliance High," Lunamaria motioned to the blonde girl next to her. "Stellar, this is Shinn Asuka, Rey za Burrell, and Auel ." She pointed each of them out in turn. _

_"Hi Mr. Shinn! Hi Mr. Auel! Hi Miss Rey! Stellar is pleased to meet you!" the new girl chirped and sat down next to Shinn on the bench. The other three froze in horror. _

_"What did you say?" Rey whispered dangerously. _

_"Hi Mr. Shinn! Hi Mr. Auel! Hi Miss Rey! Stellar is pleased to meet you!" Stellar repeated, confused. She looked at Luna, "Lunamaria, how come this girl doesn't like what Stellar said? Is she a Mrs. Rey?" _

_Lunamaria groaned and shoved her head in her hands, Auel turned six shades of green and hid under the table, and Shinn… Shinn burst out laughing. _

_"WHAHAHA! Miss Rey! HAHAHA!" he chortled, falling over sideways… onto Stellar's lap... face down. After a moment of shock he quickly tried to push himself up… Unfortunately one hand he placed on the inside of her thigh and the other on her breast while doing so. _

**_End Flashback _**

So now Shinn was lying in the dirt while the rest of the student body watched and laughed their asses off. Meyrin and Vino, who were sitting next to them, shook uncontrollably, rocking back and forth. Even Rey smirked some. Luna collapsed onto the table laughing, and Auel leaned against Meyrin, choking on the hot dog he had been eating. This earned him a slap from Meyrin, making Luna and Vino laugh even harder.

"Shinn, I didn't know you were a molester!" gasped Luna between fits of giggles.

"Yeah, you better be careful Luna, because he's coming for you next!" Auel smirked.

"Shut up," grumbled Shinn, slowly picking himself off the ground. His cheeks were burning, but not just because of embarrassment. He received a demonstration of the woman's two greatest weapons, the slap. The other is a high-heeled shoe.

Stellar sat back down and began to eat her lunch, "Stellar thinks Shinn is a pervert," she told them happily. Lunamaria smiled.

"Lunamaria does too."

* * *

"Okay… So that's Athrun-san and she's Lacus-sama," Stellar said, pointing to the boy and pop princess. Later during that lunch, Shinn, Auel, Luna, and Meyrin, were teaching her the names of some of the upper-classmen. Rey had stalked off, muttering something about needing his pills and Vino followed. He suspected Rey was popping Prozac and wanted to prove it. "Then who's that?" the innocent girl pointed to a brown-haired boy sitting next to famous pair. Meyrin coughed loudly. 

"Kira Yamato," she squeaked. While the other three had been helping Stellar learn names, she had been studying him; Fllay's crush and her target. Meyrin watched him carefully, mentally noting what he ate, burning it into her memory. Tomorrow she would try to talk to him in the morning, or at least at lunch; food could be a good conversation starter.

"Yeah," Lunamaria smiled. "Hey, can you guys keep a secret? Lacus and Fllay, my sisters, have a crush on him!" she squealed. Auel began grinning widely and Stellar gasped.

"Are you sure? I mean, did they tell you, or did you hear it from one of their friends?" Shinn asked.

"They told me. I'll never forget it, either," Lunamaria's eyes began to glaze over and she turned to gaze at the sky, a sure sign of flashback.

_"It's no fair, Lacus! How come you get to be engaged to Athrun!" Meyrin whined. It was the day of the big news; Siegel Clyne finally announced who Lacus was to marry. _

_Lacus just sighed. "I don't know. It won't be bad, I guess," Lunamaria noticed that her older sister was downhearted. She couldn't understand it, either. She would be over the moon if their father said Athrun was marrying her. _

_"Don't you want to be wed to him?" she asked, slightly confused. _

_"I'LL TRADE WITH YOU! WHOEVER I GET FOR ATHRUN!" squealed Meyrin. _

_"I don't know," Lacus admitted. "Maybe it's because you can't force true love. I'd rather marry the guy I really like-" shrieks and howls from her two sisters cut her off. _

_"HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE ATHRUN ZALA!" _

_"WHO DO YOU LIKE?" _

_"YEAH! WHO CAN BEST ATHRUN'S BEAUTY!" _

_Lacus giggled. "Well, if you must know, I love Kira Yamato." Luna and Mey gasped, as did Fllay. She had been brooding at the window about her own engagement when she heard Lacus's words. _

_"NO YOU DON'T! I LOVE HIM!" Fllay shouted. The sisters all turned, shocked. _

_"Wha-what?" Lacus sputtered. _

_"I LOVE KIRA YAMATO! NOT YOU! I LOVE HIM!** I** LOVE HIM! HE NEEDS SOMEONE TO CARE FOR HIM, NOT SOME BITCH!" she screamed, picking up a glass vase and holding it poised, ready to throw it. _

"It was kinda scary and ironic," Lunamaria finished at the end of her reminiscence. Shinn, Stellar, and Auel listened to her words in utter silence and surprise, none of them realized how violent and possessive Fllay could be. As Meyrin listened she grew pale. For her it was a reminder of what her sister would do to her if she didn't get her way.

"That's terrible," Stellar said through the heavy silence that hung in the air after. "I hope Lacus gets him so Fllay gets mad. Stellar doesn't think she likes her."

Auel agreed. "Fllay's a bitch. She had one of her followers push me down the stairs in the hall so she could get by."

"What does Fllay look like?" Stellar asked. Luna slapped her forehead. _Of course Stellar doesn't know what she looks like! We forgot to point her out._

"That's Fllay," Shinn beat her to it, pointing towards a table with dozens of girls and guys swarmed around it. Fllay sat with her back towards them, surrounded by the other popular students. She was laughing at some poor nerd who had dropped his tray.

"Stay away from her. Her crowd is the one you have to watch out for, they practically run the school." Shinn warned.

"Okay! Stellar will be careful! Shinn will help her!" Stellar smiled. Shinn turned bright red.

"Yeah… I'll protect you…" he mumbled. Beside him, Lunamaria's face went as purple as her hair. Meyrin and Auel noticed and exchanged smirks; they just recieved some new blackmail material.

* * *

Yzak sat on the busride home, scowling.

_Dammit Shiho! Stop talkinghim! How else am I gonna get the answers to the Social Studies quiz!_he shouted mentally. Shiho Hahnenfuss sat across the aisle, chatting with Shinn about what had happened at lunch.

"You thought it was FUNNY? Are you a sadist?" Shinn grumbled. Getting slapped a million times wasn't funny at all. Watching someone getting slapped a million times was hilarious.

"Funny you should ask that..." Shiho replied. Yzak frowned and tuned back out of the conversation, slippinginto his own little world. One where he was kicking Athrun Zala's ass, and remained in a zoned out state for the rest of the ride.

"Yzak?" Earth to Yzak- its our stop." Shiho waved her hand in front of his face, but heeded no response. "Yzak...? Let's go! ... That's it! COME IN GAY BOY!" In a flash Yzak was back.

"HEY!" he screeched as Shiho giggled. "I'M NOT GAY!" he howled as the two got off the bus.

"Whatever you say, Momma's Boy," Shiho smirked, stopping at the sidewalk to her house. Yzakpassed herin a huff, furious.

"I am not!" he began to walk up to his own house's path.

"Are too! I bet you wouldn't do anything daring becauses it'll give your mother a heart attack! You can't have that because if she died there would be no one to bring you your blankie!" she catcalled. Yzak became rooted on the spot.

_How did she know...?_ Yzak wondered then shook his head. "I can too!"

"Yeah right," Shiho scoffed. She clearly enjoyed egging him on.

Blood began to pound in Yzak's ears. "I CAN TOO!I CANAND I WILL!"

Shiho paused. "What...?"

"I'm rebellious! I'm gonna do something bad, wait and see!" With that, he stormed into his house and slammed the door.

The shock began to wear off and Shiho grinned. "I so have to see this!"

* * *

Fllay barged into Meyrin's room, claws drawn.

"WELL? What did you find?" she screeched. Meyrin gulped, but tried not to show her nervousness.

"Don't worry, everything's under control." Meyrin's tone was calm, but inside her stomach was doing major bellyflops. Fllay smiled wickedly.

"Kira will be mine, then." she whipered. "Kira will be mine."

* * *

Mwu's a perv, Yzak's trying to rebell, and Yuuna's his usual bastardly self. Uh-oh...


	3. Stellar's Innocence

Sorry about the delay for the third chapter. Shinn angsting over his dead sister made me to sad to write. That and the perverted part. That was funny though.

If I owned GS/GSD, those riots wouldn't be happening because all the crap in Fuduka's interview wouldn't exist, and Mayu would live. But guess what! I don't! Oh yeah- I also don't own the bike rack joke. ;points to digital-dragon-master; Tis hers.

Anyway, the next chapter of School is Hell!

* * *

**School is Hell**

**By: yamihawkeye**

**Chapter 3: Stellar's Innocence **_  
_

_"Where do you go, Shinn, when there is no one else to turn to?" _

Shinn swore loudly and chucked a pebble into the water. The stone made only a small splash in the lake, however, infuriating Shinn even more. He wanted an explosion, to completely ruin something, like his life was blown apart. The wind whisked around him, pressing hard upon his face. The boy blamed the wind for the watery feeling in his rust-colored eyes, but he knew the real cause. The sunset gave his hunched figure a bold outline, black etched over an orange sun; darkness upon light. And the light was slowly sinking, sinking beyond the horizon, moving past Shinn's reach. While the sun, the beacon of light, would rise again, he felt as if the world was thrown into eternal darkness.

Mayu...

* * *

_Screw the world, screw this life, screw the system, and everything. Give it what you got- forget peace, and make a difference... _

Shinn frowned and threw his headphones against the wall. He was bored- bored and angry- and that never makes a good combination. He stalked over to his computer and smashed his hands upon the keyboard. It was highly unlikely that anyone would be on this late- it was 1:00 am after all, but he decided to check anyways. He glanced at his screenname, Shinn'sShin. Mayu had picked it out for him a few years back, when she was seven.

_"But it's funny! Shinn'sShin, get it? Shin is spelled like Shinn!" she chirped._

_"Fine, if it'll shut you up," he scowled, although inside he did admit it was cute._

_"YAY!" his sister squealed. Shinn had to hide his smile in a smirk._

_"Silly girl..."_

"Silly girl..." he whispered, his voice cracking, on the verge of a fresh bout of tears. He sighed and sat back for a few minutes, trying to strangle the sadness that had welled up inside of him. After he had regained his composure he realized he couldn't use that screenname anymore, he probably would become depressed everytime he looked at it. It was time for a change.

He clicked the New Name button eagerly; new sn's whirling around in his mind, ripe and ready to be chosen. But as he stared at the box, they all vanished. Did he really want to get rid of his memory? Did he really want to throw away this, his dead sister's choice? His sister who had been hit by a drunk driver? His sister, who he had expected to see the minute he walked through the door, but was instead greeted by cops? His sister, who he swore to avenge? Thoughts of vengeance brewed in his head, and he grew angrier and angrier by the second.

_Type New Name Here  
CrimsonMidnightRage_

Fllay frowned and twirled in her chair lazily. She couldn't sleep, not one bit. Meyrin had guaranteed her that she would be able to snare Kira, and the adrenaline rush she had received from that statement, though hours ago, kept her going. She spun around a few more times before facing her computer again. None of her friends were on. She scowled and began typing in usernames randomly, once or twice she found a couple of real ones, like FllayLuver101 and BusDriverBob13, but none of them were online. By fate or coincidence she chanced upon typing CrimsonMidnightRage. She didn't know what compelled her to do so, it was an unusual name, but this person was online.

_xichigoburnx: hey_

On the other side of the internet sat Shinn. He stared, confused. _Who the heck is xichigoburnx? _he muttered. None of his friend had that name as far as he knew, and who would be on at this time anyway?

_CrimsonMidnightRage: who are you?_

Fllay began to type her real name, then paused. _What if this man is some kind of pervert?_ she wondered. _He could be out to molest young, innocent, teens like moi! Is it even a guy?_ She sighed and typed another name.

_xichigoburnx: sakana. call me saka_

_CrimsonMidnightRage: I don't know a sakana_

_xichigoburnx: well, i was typing random names into the search and found you_

_CrimsonMidnightRage: oh_

_xichigoburnx: so, who are you?_

_CrimsonMidnightRage: Shinn_

Fllay frowned. Shinn… that sounded familiar. Hadn't Luna mentioned him in passing once or twice? _I wonder if he's the same one…_

_xichigoburnx: man, its like 1:15 am here_

It was Shinn's turn to go into shock. _Someone else is up? I wonder if they're from around here._ Regardless of the fact that they could be anywhere within the time zone, Shinn figured that they had to be nearby. How right he was.

_CrimsonMidnightRage: o0 wow_

_xichigoburnx?_

_CrimsonMidnightRage: same here_

Now it was Fllay's turn to gasp again. "It's gotta be him," she muttered.

_xichigoburnx: small world_

_CrimsonMidnightRage: yeah_

Fllay began to squeal under her breath, she couldn't believe she had stumbled upon someone she knew just like that. She rolled her chair back and forth, not noticing that her father had heard the racket and was standing in the door way. The red-head began to spin in a circle, but caught herself immediately when she saw him.

"Hi-Daddy-I-love-you!" she squeaked, trying to think fast.

"Fllay," Siegel Clyne frowned deeply, "what at you doing up? Go to bed."

"Alright, but let me say bye first," she whined and turned back to the computer.

_xichigoburnx: hey shinn- my dad woke up gotta go_

_CrimsonMidnightRage: k_

_xichigoburnx Signed Off

* * *

_

_Morning…_

Meyrin was running, running as fast as she could; after all, she had to. Not for gym, but to start a conversation. _Nothing like a brisk morning jog_, she thought sarcastically. She was nearing her target now…

Meyrin shut her eyes tight, bracing for the impact. _Three… Two… One…_

_BAM!_

Meyrin slammed into Kira and they both toppled over, books and papers scattering everywhere. She turned bright red and scrambled to pick herself up. "I'm so sorry!" she shrieked, and began to babble incoherently. Suddenly this idea seemed like a disaster. "I didn't mean to, I wasn't looking and- and- and-" she gasped, hefting Kira off the ground. Kira's friends didn't know what to think, none of them could react. By the time they deciphered her rushed words she would already have said two more sentences. Annoyed, Sai frowned.

"Who are you?" he sighed. _Man- she's worse than Kuzzey when he rambles…_

"Meyrin- Meyrin Clyne," she gasped before continuing her long, drawn out, narration of nothing. Suddenly, a puzzle was solved in Sai's mind.

"Wait a minute, Clyne? Are you related to Fllay?" he cut in.

"And Lacus?" Kira chirped.

Meyrin nodded solemnly. So, this plan worked after all. They knew her now, so talking wouldn't be too hard.

"Cool," the boys chorused before everyone lapsed into an awkward silence.

"Sooo… why were you running, anyway?" Kira ventured.

Meyrin's eyes widened like a deer in the headlights. _What am I supposed to say? Oh, sorry Kira, but I'm helping my evil, bitching sister, Fllay, seduce you so she doesn't put a knife in my head- and this was the only way I could think of starting a conversation. Hope you don't mind. _

"I- I was running from those guys," she stammered- pointing to some juniors. It was a pretty believable lie; after all, Yuuna Seiran was a part of that group. Yuuna was supposed to be a senior, but poor grades had held him back. Rumors have circulated about how he purposely stayed back to hit on the junior girls, whom he thought were pretty than the ones his age. Besides, there were witnesses who heard him say that he had a dating advantage over the other guys in his grade because he was older. He needs the advantage though- since his hair style isn't doing anything for him at all.

Kira frowned. "Seiran, again?" his friends nodded in agreement.

Meyrin smiled inwardly. Her plan had worked. "Oh yeah, they were calling me wimp and crybaby because they think pigtails are for babies." _Okay, time to bring in the tears._ The red-haired girls blinked once, twice- and her eyes took on a glassy, watery look. _I ought to take drama, _she mused as Kira patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"Hey, its okay, don't listen to them. What does Yuuna know about style anyway? Seriously- light purple mullets are so 1970 A.D." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "Don't worry, alright?"

Meyrin smiled shakily and nodded. "Okay…" There was a pause. "You know, you remind me of how nice Fllay is." Kira's eyes widened as Sai smiled.

_Of course Fllay is kind_, the fiancé figured.

Kuzzey was the smart one. _Fllay… nice… please God, don't let me choke._

"I… I do?"

Meyrin nodded eagerly. "Yes. I think you two would get along well with each other." There was a stunned silence. Meyrin shifted uncomfortably before running off.

"Well," Sai frowned, "that was weird."

* * *

_Passing Period…_

"You never lay off, do you Shinn?"

"ALRIGHT! THAT ONE WAS AN ACCIDENT AND YOU ALL KNOW IT!"

"So you mean yesterday wasn't?"

"Wha? No- I mean- I mean you know what I mean!"

"Do we? Do we really?"

Shinn Asuka had done it again. This time, he fell backwards onto the hallway floor. In a rush, Stellar rushed over to help him up… only problem was, he saw under her skirt. Luckily, this time she didn't understand why everyone made such a fuss, so Shinn still had a head. It however, did not save them from the groups teasing him like he hoped it would. He knew it was foolish; Luna, Auel, Vino, Rey, and Meyrin wouldn't forget prime embarrassment material like that.

"Pervert," scoffed Auel, dragging Stellar away from him. "Now, Stellar, you be careful around Shinn, understand? Shinn is a very bad person." He began in mocking tones, like a brother giving guidance.

Stellar just cocked her head and smiled a sweet smile, clueless. "No, Shinn seems nice."

"Yeah," the scarlet-eyed boy smirked, "and if I remember correctly, weren't you slapped yesterday too? Leaning on Meyrin a little too hard? Perverted freak."

Meyrin turned red at the recall of her actions, they seemed so childish to her now. "Well… it was only a reflex! Since he was choking, when Auel was leaning on me he..." she trailed off before continuing again, "...grabbed my bra strap... My hand moved on my own! I swear!" Her friends stared, it was so silent you might have heard a pin drop.

"Lemme guess, I shouldn't have said that." she whispered meekly.

"Yes, you definitely should not have." Rey smiled slightly as he spoke, watching a red-faced Auel inch away from a furious Lunamaria.

"Heeelp meeee!" Auel whimpered, scurrying around to hide behind Meyrin as the older sister lunged. He clutched her arm in mock fright. Big mistake.

"Let go of my sister. Now."

"Eep!" The boy jumped back a foot before proceeding to go into a mood that Vino once described as glooming.

"Awww. You really do care," Meyrin grinned cockily at her sister.

"Shut up…" Luna snapped. She had to save her face, and fast. "I- I just didn't want you to lose your virginity first. Yeah…" she muttered, her cheeks turning different shades of read, until it finally matched with her hair._ Oh God, that had to be the worst excuse ever. They probably think I'm so sort of slut! _She wanted nothing more but to bury her head right then, to creep into a bomb shelter, lock the doors, and then blow it up.

Everyone went red; Meyrin and Auel began to choke, and Shinn, even Rey, turned bright red at this thought.. To be more exact, everyone but Stellar did. She just smiled, unsure of what Lunamaria said.

* * *

_Science…_

Lacus glanced down at the note Cagalli had slipped her before it was torn out of her hands by Yzak Joule.

_The Note_

_C: What the heck is he doing?_

_L: I don't know, but I'm sure he has his reasons._

_C: Come on! I mean, its not even math!_

_L: True, maybe he-_

"Excuse me, but could you please give that back?" Lacus frowned, reaching for the paper. Yzak sneered and shifted over to the side of the desk, out of the girl's reach.

"What's this?" he smirked as he read it. "Mr. La Flaga is a dunce, isn't he? Mr. Le Crueset always said so." Tossing the note back to the girls, he motioned towards the board. "Look, now he's not only writing equations- but getting them wrong too."

It was true:

_1+4917 is 5, 12-813 is 48, 1x370 is 0…_

"I don't get it," hissed Cagalli. "How can he make those mistakes!"

"Since you're a girl- I guess you wouldn't understand," Athrun Zala whispered after hearing them converse.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Have you noticed where he's looking yet?" the blue haired boy stated it as if it were obvious. Surprised, she turned about and tried to follow his eye line. What she saw…

"That pervert!" The malicious gleam in her amber eyes showed that it took all her strength not to shout it out loud. Of course it wouldn't matter- you could scream _Row Row Row Your Boat _in his ear while doing the _Chicken Dance_ and he still wouldn't notice. That's probably the only reason they could even get away with the rest of their conversation. Not to say that the woman didn't hear- she obviously knew what they were talking about by the glares she sent them- but she couldn't do anything about it.

"I take it you get it know?"

"I don't blame him," a third party, Athrun's friend Rusty, cut in. "That Ramius really has a nice rack. Of course he wants to score with her! Besides, she's the inspector of the teacher's isn't she- maybe it'll get him some extra points. You know, do a more thorough check- get to see another side of him… Hey! Watch it!" He swore as he dodged Cagalli's palm. "Temper temper now."

"You ought to get anger management. I have a number if you'd like." Put in Rusty's best friend, Miguel. Both sat in front of Athrun and Cagalli.

"WHY YOU-!" Cagalli seethed as quietly as she could.

Yzak and Athrun rocked back and forth in silent laughter, but Lacus sat there with a frown on her face. She didn't hold much with movies and TV shows that had the type of slang Rusty and Miguel were using. Naturally, she could make a pretty close guess- but the exact meanings were unclear.

"Rack? Like bike rack?" she smiled, unsure. She didn't want to think anything perverted. The others exchanged glances, each sharing the same message; how were they going to explain this. Rusty and Miguel decided to be evasive as ever.

"Bazookas."

"Guns."

"Big Guns."

"Certaintly not pistols, if you know what I'm saying."

"Ay."

"But what does guns have to do with racks? You earlier said "She had a nice rack." I don't imagine guns to be very nice."

"You wouldn't."

"You're a girl."

"And girl's don't like guns."

"Especially bazookas."

"Course, there's always the odd one out."

"But they all still love the fighting."

"Some even join the military."

"Yeah, but most girls like it with a sniper rifle instead."

"But not Bazookas."

"Ay."

Lacus did not understand the double meaning behind their words. "I think that is very sexist of you. Lots of girls like big guns. Cagalli, Kira Yamato was talking about you once- you were friends in grade school?" she paused to see if this was the right girl, and continued when the other nodded. "He said you liked fighting, and guns. Didn't you want to be president so you could be in charge of the military?" she smiled innocently, as if to prove her point to the boys.

Cagalli died. Athrun died. Yzak died. Rusty and Miguel died… laughing.

"Oh, so you swing that way, eh?"

"Ah well, each to his… er, _her_ own I say."

"Suddenly the reason of why you dress like a boy comes to light."

"Hoping the difference is completely eliminated in the dark, are you?"

_POW. CRASH. SLAP. CRUNCH._

The next instant both boys were lying on the ground impaled with science books and clutching their… special spot.

"Nice work," congratulated Athrun as he surveyed Cagalli's handiwork. "That shut them up. I owe you one."

"Thanks. If you ever need me again don't hesitate to call." There was a pause as Cagalli ran what she just said through her mind. "Not like that. I mean- If you ever need me again drop by and- uh- I'll help- and…" she blushed lightly.

"Hey, don't worry," he smiled warmly at her and her face became more heated.

"Oh. Alright then…" she muttered before shoving her face into a book as she wrestled with one confusing thought: _Why did I even care?_ (A/N: Because you're destined to be.)

* * *

_Lunch…_

"I love lunch. It's the one class where you're allowed to goof off."

"One class? With your track record I thought you thought all the classes were goofing off periods."

"'I thought you thought?' Did you know that that was a very confusing phrase?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Go away Elthman."

"Yes ma'am." With that, the cheeky blonde left the table and strut off to the patch of grass where some of his friends were eating.

"Well, I think Milly and I made a real connection today." Dearka proclaimed proudly as he plopped down onto the grass.

"How so?" Nicol Amarfi asked.

"She didn't tell me to go away until a whole minute went by."

"She probably was tired of saying 'Shut up, Elthman,' and was using that time to think of a new way to say it," Yzak, his best friend, said wryly.

"Actually- she's said go away, Elthman 124 times, but that's counting different arrangement of those words and when she said go away, Dearka."

There was a stunned pause.

"You…count?"

"Yeah. Don't you count how many times your crush rejects you?"

"No. I don't have a crush." Yzak smirked matter-of-factly before biting into his PB&J. Dearka pretended to die of shock and horror.

"You don't have a crush?" he whimpered.

"Yes." Yzak sighed as Nicol, Rusty, and Miguel exchanged knowing glances. Operation: Get Yzak A Date had begun in their minds as Dearka began to rant.

"Let me rephrase that… YOU DON'T HAVE A CRUSH! YOU ARE MISSING A VITAL PART OF YOU'RE TEENAGE HOOD! ATHRUN ZALA! GET OVER HERE AND TELL YZAK HE NEEDS TO HAVE A CRUSH!" Dearka shrieked at his blue-haired friend. Athrun had been sitting with Cagalli, Kira, Sai, Kuzzey, and Lacus. It wasn't really sitting exactly, more like curling up in the fatal position. Cagalli had been trying to convince Kira to be Rusty so she could reenact what had happened during science class. He had been laughing hysterically until Cagalli suggested that he'd be Miguel.

"NO WAY AM I LISTENING TO HIM!" snapped Yzak. "I DO NOT NEED A CRUSH TO BE A TEENAGER!"

"YES YOU DO!" the other hollered back. "JUST LIKE YOU NEED TO REBEL! I BET YOU'RE MISSING THAT TOO!"

"I AM NOT! IN FACT- I REBELLED LAST NIGHT!"

"Sleeping without a nightlight doesn't qualify," Rusty said in a tone of mock seriousness.

"Same goes for no blankie," added Miguel.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION! I DO NOT SLEEP WITH A NIGHTLIGHT OR A BLANKIE!"

"We're sorry, we forgot about Mr. Chumpykins." Rusty grinned.

_How did they know…? _Yzak frowned briefly before shouting, "I GOT AN EARRING!" The boys became deathly quiet.

"You what?"

"I got an earring! See!" Yzak tucked his hair behind his ears to reveal a diamond stud glistening brightly in his right ear. The other boys unconsciously inched away from him.

"Why did you get that earring?" whispered Nicol.

"Well, I thought, how can I rebel while still looking cool, yet subtle enough so that Mother won't notice? So I got an earring!" Yak grinned, looking extremely pleased with himself.

"…"

"What? What'd I do?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…ATHRUN ZALA! GET OVER HERE AND TELL YZAK HE NEEDS TO HAVE A CRUSH!"

"You know, I have half a mind to go over there so I don't have to endure this torture," Athrun's muffled voice broke through his fetal position.

"Oh fine. I won't hurt you. Just get up." Cagalli sighed and sat back down. "Honestly- you two are wimps."

"Better to be a wimp with a head then a brave fool without one," Kira responded cockily.

"Whatever. You're still wimps," she shot back.

"Yeah," Kuzzey echoed. "Wimps."

"I wouldn't talk Kuzzey, you wet your pants and you weren't even the one she was threatening." Sai chastised.

"… Shut up."

"You _wet your pants_! That is pathetic." A cold voice cut through the friendly, happy-go-lucky atmosphere.

"Oh, h-hi Fllay." Kira stammered, Meyrin's words from this morning rung clearly in his mind.

"Hello Kira!" she chirped sweetly. '…Lacus…" she nodded her head in a brief acknowledgement before continuing. "Kira, I heard about how you helped my sister when she was being bullied this morning," she smiled, pulling Meyrin, who had been standing half-hidden behind her into view.

"What? Oh, it was nothing really."

"Yeah," Kuzzey and Sai chorused, wanting to be credited too. Fllay's eyes switched towards their direction.

"Oh! You too Sai!" she added, before continuing once again. "I was wondering if maybe you could help her? You know, take her under her wind and protect her from Seiran? Be her Sempai." Kira's eyes grew wide.

"Well, uh, I guess, I mean-"

"Great!" Fllay took advantage of his pause and thrust Meyrin into the circle before dashing off.

Meyrin glanced at the shocked and upset faces in the circle.

"Hi?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shinn? Will you go to the park with Stellar after school?"

"Sure."

* * *

_Afterschool at the Park…_

Innocence- such a wonderful thing, to be naïve and young. Stellar was lucky. Had she known she probably wouldn't have asked the fateful question.

"Shinn?"

"Yes, Stellar?"

"What was Lunamaria talking about?"

"Huh?"

"What's virginity?"

Shinn's face became flaming red in a millisecond.

"Uh… I… What do you know the Birds and the Bees?"

"They fly?"

Silence.

"Shinn…? Why are you twitching?"

"It's nothing, nothing at all."

Stellar frowned a moment before her face brightened again. "So can Shinn tell Stellar about the Birds and the Bees? ... Shinn…?"

"You see Stellar.. Its like… turtles."

"Turtles?"

"Yeah." Shinn Asuka was being murdered. All because of some stupid little question. Who would've thought that giving "The Talk" was so hard?

"What'cha talking about?" Auel Neider appeared out of nowhere at looked at the duo sitting on the ground.

"Shinn is trying to teach Stellar about the Birds and the Bees. Only he's talking about turtles." Stellar chirped. Auel stared before nodding understandingly.

"Seventh grade science videos… of course you wouldn't understand- you weren't here. Let me try… You see there are these elephants… And the male elephants have this trunk-"

"So do female elephants!"

"…" Shinn.

Auel moaned. "Scratch that. I got nothing."

"Sup?" a voice came from behind the trio. It was Sting- _The_ Sting. As he went by, on the street. The Sting was a gangster extraordinaire. _The_ Sting was about to face a challenge tougher than any street fight.

"We're trying to explain the Birds and the Bees to her," Auel sighed.

"Oh that? That's easy! Just use the circus bear analogy." So the green-haired punk proceeded to teach virginity by telling of grizzlies in tutus riding unicycles.

_Five minutes later…_

"Stellar does not understand."

"Neither does Auel."

"Neither does Shinn."

_Five minutes later…_

"Stellar still does not understand."

"Neither does Auel."

"Neither does Shinn."

"Come on… the bear is sitting on the unicycle…" he stopped and looked at their blank faces. "Oh nevermind."

The four sat awkwardly until…

"Yo."

"Greetings."

"Salutations."

"Hello."

"Hey Dearka, hey Rusty, hey Miguel, hey Nicol," The four chorused, the three boys's voices sounding weary with anticipation.

"What are you doing?" Dearka asked, noticing at the forlorn faces of the guys.

"We're giving 'The Talk'." Sting moaned. The other three's faces were images of pure terror.

"_The_ Talk?" Dearka's voice was breathless in fright.

"_The_ Talk," came Shinn's blunt reply.

"Ugh."

"Don't need to tell us," snapped Auel.

"Here we'll help," Rusty smiled grimly and began to sit down, as did Miguel and Dearka. Nicol did as well, but he stayed silent

"Yeah, I mean it's not too hard, Rusty and I gave the talk to my little brother not too long ago," Miguel grinned as the others' eyes twitched.

"You're not telling Stellar," Shinn growled. "Your brother was paranoid for a month!" Miguel and Rusty protested, but the other three remained adamant.

"Fine," Rusty huffed, "but you guys will have a lot of trouble!"

"Whatever. Anyway, it's my turn," Dearka's face, usually so bright, became serious. "Fish!" he exclaimed, grinning like a mad genius.

"Fish?" Sting muttered incredulously. "That's lamer then circus bears."

"No it's not! It's brilliant!"

"Except for when you realize the tiny fact that some fish can change genders," Auel pointed out, causing Rusty and Miguel to exchange evil looks.

"What now?" Shinn sighed, seeing the two give each other that look was a bit irritating. He hadn't known the two boys prior to this incident, but he had a pretty good image of what they were like.

"We have a new word! Fish!" Miguel punched his fist in the air.

"What does it mean?" Sting groaned. The two boys merely smirked in reply.

"What. Does. It. Mean?" The oldest boy hissed his question again. The two were starting to get on his nerves.

"Nothing much."

"Sorta pathetic, actually."

"Pay no attention to us, old chap."

"Continue with helping Stellar, Fish Boy."

Miguel never should have added those last two words. Sting was about to give up and ignore them when he said it. In a flash, the green-haired boy had magically procured a knife and was holding it at his throat.

"You've got two seconds to tell me what it means."

"It means cross dresser!" blurted out Rusty in a panic.

(A/N: Please bow your heads in silence in memory of Rusty and Miguel.)

"I'm not counting those types." Dearka said dismissively, continuing on as if he didn't notice Rusty's head rolling about on the ground. "So anyway Stellar, there's this fish and this… lizard-"

Shinn snorted. "Lizard?" he mouthed to his sky blue friend. Auel rolled his eyes and shrugged.

Stellar had cut Dearka off. "Stellar likes fish and lizards!" Her words were met with an awkward silence. The smile on her face was slowly evaporating as she spotted the downhearted looks of each boy. "Did Stellar say something wrong?"

"Forget I ever said that." Dearka paused. "_Now_ I have it. Earplugs and blankets!"

"Stellar uses earplugs so she doesn't have to listen to her subconscienceness! Her subconscious is a squirrel named Toshi."

"Nevermind then… Pigs and squirrels?" Dearka ventured.

"THOSE ARE SO CUTE!" she shrieked, knocking over all the others.

"Oww…" Dearka sat up and rubbed his ear. "Okay then… Comcast and AOL."

"What are those?"

"Good point. This is Japan. Umm… Sunflowers and trophies?"

"Trophies are shiny! Stellar likes them."

"Robots and drumsets?"

"Cool!"

"Pots and pans?"

"Stellar uses them in cooking class!"

"Bikes and pogo sticks?"

"Stellar has ridden those before!"

"What are you kids talking about?" a voice came from behind the anguished blonde. They all turned startled to see Mwu La Flaga, "Uncle" Gil and "Aunt" Talia, (the guidance counselors), and Raww Le Crueset, the principal. They all froze.

"Come on? Pogo sticks? What are you talking about?" Mwu grinned cheekily at their panicked faces. "Don't worry- we're not on duty." The guys stared up at their professors with wild eyes.

"We uh… we were just discussing umm… Methods of transportation! Yeah!" Shinn sputtered.

"With pots and pans?" Talia arched one eyebrow skeptically. "I don't think so."

"They were trying to teach Stellar about the Birds and the Bees!" Stellar gave the teachers a warm, sunshine filled grin, while the other's faces became ice.

"Ah… I'm going to walk away and pretend I never heard that…" Mwu began to edge away from the group before taking off running.

"For one I'm going to agree with that idiot," Raww muttered, before dashing away as well. Talia and Gilbert stayed put.

"You know Stellar, maybe we should tell you about that…" the woman began, unsure of anything else to say.

"Oh no! Shinn promised!" Stellar chirped. Gil gazed curiously at Shinn, who was hiding his ashen face in his hands. "But thank you for offering!"

"Alright…" Talia sighed, before grabbing Gilbert by his arm and dragging him away. He had been too determined to give the red-eyed boy a date for him to meet him in the office.

"I'm screwed," Shinn moaned once they had left. "Completely, utterly screwed."

"Yes, you are." Silver hair glinted in the sun, announcing the arrival of the one and only Yzak Joule. "Glad you finally figured it out, Asuka."

"Joule. You know Crueset was just here. Are you stalking him now?" Shinn growled.

"Good. You're learning how to talk."

"Oh shut up, man. This is tough." Dearka sighed.

"What is?"

"Coming up with different ways to do the Birds and the Bees talk for Stellar."

Yzak gave a trademark sneer. "Tch. It's simple. Cat and Mouse."

Stellar smiled once again. "Stellar likes those!"

Yzak stared. "Oh."

Dearka nodded solemnly. "Yeah."

"Not that it would matter anyway."

"Yeah- you prefer sniper rifles." A second voice chimed in.

"On second thought- you prolly could help her best."

"Rusty? Miguel? How'd you come back to life?" Auel asked.

"Magic, laddie, magic," Rusty winked.

"Sure…" Auel gulped.

"HEY!" Yzak burst, having recognized the sniper rifle comment from science class, "I DO NOT!"

"What about that earring then?" Miguel coated his voice with honey.

"What about it!"

"You mean you don't know?"

"What is it!"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Shut up you two," the silver-haired boy growled in defeat.

"Yes, Commander Joule," Rusty mocked with a salute.

"What are you guys doing?" Kuzzey Buskirk and Sai Argyle seemingly vaporized from nowhere.

"Teaching Stellar about the Birds and the Bees," Shinn whimpered. Dearka looked as if he was on the verge of tears. "None of my examples worked! NOT EVEN THE FISH!"

Sai arched his eyebrow questioningly. _Fish?_ "Ummm… there there?"

"We told you should've let us try, but did you listen?" Rusty's snide voice cut in through Auel's wailing.

"NOOOOO." Miguel finished.

"Shut up," Shinn hissed. "I won't let you corrupt her."

"Wait, you're trying to teach her about… it?" Sai gasped- finally seeming to grasp what was going on.

"Well, actually, she asked me about virginity first," Shinn supplied. "So yeah… I guess we are."

Kuzzey promptly wet his pants, and for once, so did Sai.

"Hey Kuzzey? Sai? You have a dark spot on the back of your pants. You didn't sit in a puddle again, did you?" a kind voice spoke from behind the pair. It was Kira, with Athrun right behind him..

"Teaching Stellar about the Birds and the Bees," Auel gasped out between his bawls.

"The horror the horror the horror the horror-" Miguel began to imitate Neider's possessed chant.

Kira blanched as Athrun's face turned paler than it already was. After regaining their dignity, the two best friends exchanged glances and nodded.

"This is more up your alley than mine, Kira," Athrun pointed out. It was true. Once, back in middle school, Cagalli made the mistake of asking them what their teacher taught them while the girls had to leave class. Kira was voted as the sacrifice.

Kira crept over to Stellar and patted her back comfortingly, "Listen Stellar. Dating is like fishing. Physical attractiveness is the bait and lure which snags somebody. Inner beauty is what pulls them in. Of course, physical attractiveness can also cause bigger problems."

"Stellar does not understand."

"Alright, let me put it this way. You have an ice cream cone-"

"Stellar likes ice cream cones! Except for pudding-flavored ones!" Her magenta eyes twinkled with pride, while the guy's eyes became clouded with confusion.

_What. The. Hell. _Pudding_-flavored _ice cream cones Unknowingly, they all thought in unison. Nicol and Sting shot Kira a look of reverence, and Yzak's azure eyes became shiny with joy.

"Ah… yes. You have a pudding-flavored ice cream cone… and say, two scoops of strawberry ice cream. Now when, uh, the ice cream man…" he trailed off, having noticed Stellar was bouncing in her seat.

"Stellar likes strawberry ice cream!"

"Oh. Chocolate then."

"Stellar likes that too!"

"Fine. Vanilla."

"Yummy!"

"Mint chocolate chip?"

"Wee!"

"Rocky road?"

"Yup."

"Cookies and Cream!"

"Uh huh!"

"… I know! Pudding-flavored!"

"Nah, Stellar likes that."

"Is there any type you _don't_ like?" Kira pleaded. Stellar furrowed her brow in concentration for a minute then-

"Nope."

"GAH! That was the only way I learned it!" Kira shook his head and looked at his friends. "Sorry, I can't do anything."

"Can't do what?" Kira's eyes widened in surprise as he turned around to see a smirking Lunamaria Clyne. Her hands were on her hips, and the sunlight danced merrily in her eye, as if she was mocking them. A day a boy admitted her couldn't do something was a victory for all womankind, at least in her eyes.

"We're trying to tell Stellar about the Birds and the Bees," Shinn mumbled quietly, stumbling over his words.

"Sorry, didn't catch that. Come again?"

"We're-trying-to-teach-Stellar-about-the-Birds-and-the-Bees," Shinn practically shouted, getting the words out as fast as he could. It wasn't fast enough, the girl had understood. She narrowed her eyes and, without a word, snatched Stellar and dragged her away. For fifteen agonizing minute the boys paced, biting there nails, and, Yzak forbidding, pulled at their hair. Finally, Stellar came back.

Her eyes were peeled wide open, and she was twitching ever so slightly. Shinn walked towards her, anxious.

"Stellar? Are you oka-"

"DON'T COME NEAR ME! NONE OF YOU ARE COMING NEAR ME!" she shrieked, jumping back a foot. Shinn dashed back over to the others and hide behind Athrun. It was frightening when Stellar dropped her third-person speech.

Without warning the blonde girl sprinted away, and Lunamaria appeared where Stellar stood.

"You... are… cruel…" Rusty began slowly.

"Oh?"

"How can you strip her of her innocence like that!" His confidence returning.

"You scarred Miguel's brother, didn't you? Besides, I'm a girl." With that, she walked off, leaving a group of very confused boys behind her.

* * *

That was fun to write. Anyway, REVEIW! I need to know if I should have a LunamariaxRey paring, or keep light ShinnxLuna. YOUR VOTE COUNTS! 


End file.
